Jill Ridonor
'Jill Ridonor '(ジル・リードナー) is a Jenis Royal Academy graduate and served as student council president during school year S.1202-03. Background Jill Ridonor was a student at Jenis Royal Academy who served as its student council president. Her major was Social Studies alongside Kloe Rinz and Hans. She was also Kloe Rinz's roommate at the female dorms there and managed to beat her out for the role of student council president. Personality Jill is a energetic and lively girl who has been friends with Kloe since their first year together. She is a very serious individual towards her duty as student council president, but can be very friendly towards others too. Jill loves playfully teasing people and pushing their buttons in order to provoke a reaction from them. However, she often defaults to Kloe who threatens her with sweet withdrawals. She is also a self described "Evil Genius." History Meeting Estelle and Joshua Jill is first introduced when Kloe brings Estelle and Joshua Bright over to the school to help out with the school festival and play. She is first seen talking with Hans about the budget for the school festival and after sorting that out, Hans mentions that they still need somebody for the play. Jill mentions that Hans is definitely not going into that costume when Kloe and co. walk in. After Kloe greets them, Jill expresses her sadness about what happened to the Orphanage and tells Kloe to buck up, so that they can show the kids a great play. She then notices Estelle and Joshua and Kloe introduces them to both her and Hans. After getting the introductions over and done with, Jill asks Estelle if she can handle a sword and Estelle admits that she is not terrible with it and Jill decides to incorporate a sword fight in the play. Jill then turns to Joshua and seeing his looks secretly decides to herself to make him the princess in the play. She then explains the play's story and explains that the play is a reverse-role play where the boys will be playing female parts and the girls will be playing male parts to make the play more interesting. Hans briefs them on the roles they are playing and what they have to do. Joshua though becomes sick and disturbed by this revelation, much to everyone else's amusement. Later on at the stage, Jill explains the costume design to Estelle and becomes awed when Joshua walks onto the stage in the princess get-up. Excited, Jill starts rehearsals. Later that night, Jill allows Estelle to stay with her and Kloe in the Girls' dorm for the duration of the school festival, and in their dorm room she offers to become Estelle's honorary best friend along with Kloe and becomes happy when Estelle agrees to it. Estelle then expresses her jealousy at Kloe and Jill for having "someone close, living under the same roof with you." Jill tells her that's not true as she also has someone too, implying Joshua and expresses her jealousy at Estelle for having a handsome guy with her all of the time. When Estelle tries to pass it off as a family thing again, Jill expresses her pity for Joshua for having to deal with Estelle denseness in light of his own feelings for her. Kloe then yells at Jill to stop and when Jill tries to tease Kloe, Kloe scarily implies that she stop. Jill then remembers that she has to file a report with their teacher and leaves the room. Over the next few days, Jill becomes closer friends with Estelle, Kloe and Joshua as they help each other prepare for the school festival and rehearse their way through many tough rehearsal sessions together. After their last practice session on the day before the festival, Jill leaves to do some stuff for the Student Council e.g organizing events, odd jobs, making sure that everything is running smoothly and settling disputes. At one point, Jill is seen secretly planning something out with Dean Collins. Kloe then comes in and asks what they are planning, but they push the matter aside and says that its a surprise. At lunch, Jill talks about how hungry she is from running around everywhere, she then livens up the atmosphere by saying about how they'll do their best tomorrow. The next day, Jill is seen doing final stage preparations and then runs off to do some student council work. Later on in the cafeteria, Jill hears from Kloe that the kids from the orphanage is here and expresses her hope that they like the play. During the school play, Jill acts as the narrator and at the end of the play announces the end of the school festival. After the play is over, Jill and Hans go and grab the money that they had saved up and present it to Dean Collins who in turn gives it to Matron Theresa. After Theresa and the children take their leave with Carna, Jill says her goodbyes to Estelle and Joshua. After the mayoral scandal is over and Estelle and Joshua prepare to travel to Zeiss, Jill tells the two of them "goodbye" and her wishes that she hopes to meet the two of them again soon. Queen's Birthday Celebration During the Queen's Birthday Celebration that does happen again, as Jill is seen with Hans and Kloe in the lobby of the Roembaum Hotel, having come to Grancel to celebrate the festival together. Gallery Jill - Concept Art (FC).jpg|Concept art. Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Characters